


come out, come out

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [2]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character(s), Bisexual Nonbinary Character(s), Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary Character(s), also i'm a memelord, also thor uses they/them pronouns, gay kiplings? in my get down? It's more likely than you think, rated m because there's an implied sex scene, references to the last fic, theylre just so undeniably gay and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: When Dizzee shows up to Thor's apartment, Thor can immediately tell that something happened, but that's ignored the minute they feel Dizzee's lips on their own.Alternatively, Dizzee tells Thor about the conversation with his siblings.





	come out, come out

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a thizzee fic from your girl! lmao! I can never compare to everyone else but I tried ok? 
> 
> tumblr @ kiplingmiles if you wanna talk about tgd stuffs or talk about dwp

When Dizzee shows up to Thor's apartment, Thor can immediately tell that something happened, but that's ignored the minute they feel Dizzee's lips on their own. The thought is immediately evaporated from both of their minds when clothes start flying and they barely make it to the bed.

It's been an interesting day for Dizzee - finding out that all of his siblings are just as queer as him is enough to give him a sense of relief and happiness. The next obstacle is telling his mom and dad, which may not be a bad idea but it may not be good either. He also has to tell Zeke, since that's his friend, and also Shao, because that's his friend too. That may go as well as his siblings for Zeke but maybe not for Shao, because despite knowing him for quite a while, Shao never opens up to anyone other than Zeke.

Dizzee would suspect something, but he's not gonna think about his good friend while he's with Thor. At least, not now. God, definitely not now, when Thor's making him feel so good.

Dizzee pulls out a lighter from his supply bag once Thor removes the joint from between their ear. It's surprising how it never fell out during their moment of wild, artistic passion. "You know I'm ok with spontaneous fucking, but don't think for a moment I didn't see your face before all of it. What's on your mind Rumi?"

"I just came out to my brothers and sister," he says immediately. "And then I found out that they're aliens too."

Thor smiles a little. "That's pretty amazing."

"They took it so well, and even though I had my suspicions about them, they just trusted me and each other."

Thor takes the joint away from Dizzee. "I'm guessing it's because they look up to you, since you're the oldest."

"That, and it wasn't gonna be a secret for long. I always kinda knew about my little bro and his new friend, and my sister often has suspicious dreams about her best friend. My other brother kinda surprised me because it was just like...maybe he would be the only straight man but nope, he comes out too."

"There's a gay gene in your family perhaps." Both of them snort almost simultaneously. "Next thing you know, your parents might be gay too."

"Gay parents? In my family?" Dizzee jokes. "It's less likely than you think."

They both start laughing, but the thought of possibly having parents who aren't straight stays in Dizzee's mind. Maybe it might be true, maybe it won't. Besides the point though, he really hopes that his younger siblings do actually follow his advice, especially for Boo and Yolanda. Coming out may be easy for him, but it might not be easy for them.

Dizzee moves closer to Thor, hoping that their warmth radiates on him. "I don't think I ever want to move from this spot."

"I don't think I would ever want you to."

Dizzee doesn't move at all. He might have to spend the night, as usual. It's a good thing that it's Friday and he doesn't have plans the next day. He smirks and climbs back on Thor's lap, staring back at Thor with lust and love.

Thor understands what their boyfriend is trying to say, and pulls Dizzee closer for another kiss.


End file.
